1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic still camera and more precisely, it relates to an improved remote control electronic still camera in which a remote control recording can be effected.
2. Description of Related Art
In conventional electronic still cameras in which an image of an object to be photographed is recorded as electrical signals, a focused image of an object is formed on a photoelectric converting surface of an image pickup device having a large number of photoelectric transducers which convert tile image to electrical signals which can be successively recorded on a magnetic disc.
There is also known an electronic still camera in which a sound can he recorded. In such a known electronic still camera in which sounds and a picture can be recorded simultaneously or in a predetermined relationship, using a self-timer, the time at which the sounds are recorded and the time at which the picture is taken are constant. Namely, an operator (photographer) can not control the time at which the sounds are recorded, independently of the time at which the picture is taken, Accordingly, for instance, in an electronic still camera in which the sound recording starts a predetermined time after the release operation (completion of the photographing), it is impossible to record, for example, a sum of voices before the release operation in a souvenir picture in which many people are taken.
In addition to the foregoing, in a conventional electronic still camera, a sound receiver (e.g. a microphone) is usually provided on a camera body. A separate sound receiver that is separable from the camera body is also known, which however, can record the sound waves only when it is integrally mounted to the camera body. Accordingly, in a remote control camera in which the release can be remote-controlled, if an object to be taken is far away from the camera body, a voice of the object can not be clearly recorded.